


Hot Like An Oven

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: 30 Days of Fools [21]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Anthem Era, Chocolate Syrup, Cunnilingus, F/M, Food, Food Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6221368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nikki and Isaac spice things up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Like An Oven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lexi_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexi_girl/gifts).



> Prompts  
> Pairing: Nikki/Isaac  
> Song: Sexual Healing  
> Prompt: Chocolate

Hot Like An Oven

Nikki chewed her lip as she did the dinner dishes. As she did the dishes her eyes landed on Isaac in the next room where he watched some old war movie. It had been a month and a few days now since she had given birth to Nina and he still refused to touch her. He refused to have sex with her. Nikki hated that fact because lately she had been so turned on. She had been turned on and she needed some relief. Relief that her hand just wasn't good at giving her.

Finishing the dishes she walked into the living room where Isaac was sitting. "I was wondering if you wanted a movie companion?" she asked as she sat down beside him on the couch. Old war movies weren't her type but she wasn't sitting her to watch the movie. Hopefully she could find a way to seduce her husband.

"If you want to be my movie companion you can be," Isaac smiled as Nikki sat down beside him. "I just didn't think these types of movies were your favorite. You always tend to like the romantic comedy."

Nikki shrugged, "If it means spending time with you I don't care what the movie is," she said before laying her head on his shoulder. With three kids life was getting kinda hectic and sometimes she longed for the days when it was just the boys, mainly because it gave her more time with her husband but she wouldn't ever want to replace Nina. She loved her daughter so much already. Had loved her from the moment she knew she was pregnant with her.

When the movie came back from a commercial break, Nikki looked at it and kept her head on Isaac's shoulder. As she suspected it was boring and that was one of the many reasons she let her hand slip up Isaac's thigh where it slowly moved up towards his crotch. She was hoping he took her bait.

"Nikki?" Isaac asked as he felt his wife's hand slowly creeping up his leg. "Just what do you think you're doing?" he laughed before kissing her forehead softly. He had an idea of what she was doing and he knew he'd crumble tonight. He had been so close to crumbling every time she had wanted sex this week and today, today he seemed to be constantly on edge. He knew he needed to have her. He needed to be with her again.

"What does it seem like I am doing?" Nikki asked as her hand finally reached his crotch and she let it brush against him softly, a smirk appearing on her lips as he hardened some at her touch.

Moaning when her hand brushed across him Isaac bit down on his lip. "It seems like you are trying to get into my pants Mrs. Hanson," he teased as he felt her lift her head up from his shoulder. The moment she did he looked down into her eyes. "And it just may work tonight."

Nikki grinned when Isaac said her efforts to get into his pants may work tonight. She felt accomplished and like she had finally wore him down enough. "Oh yeah?" she asked as she leaned in and pecked his lips, her hand brushing across his crotch again. "If it may work then how about you tell me of your fantasies and maybe we can do some of those?" she asked giving him a wink.

It was after she winked that she saw Isaac blush which made her laugh. Just why would he be blushing? It was no secret that Nikki was a sexual freak. She liked getting kinky. In particular she liked getting kinky with her husband. "You don't have to blush babe," she assured him. "I am done for anything you want to do."

"Anything huh?" Isaac asked as he raised an eyebrow looking his wife over. "Even wearing nothing but chocolate syrup?" he asked feeling his cheeks get hot again. His fantasy right now was licking chocolate syrup off of his wife's naked body and then maybe have her do the same for him.

At Isaac's words Nikki just smirked. She had never used food before during sex but that didn't mean she was against it. In fact the idea kind of turned her on. "Even that," she nodded.

"Then how about let's get on that," Isaac muttered as he looked at the kitchen. He wasn't opposed to going at it in the kitchen. The boys were in bed for the night and they had a few hours before Nina would be awake again ready to be fed.

Nikki smirked more as Isaac looked towards the kitchen. Standing from the couch she held out her hand to him and when he took it she lead the way into the kitchen. "You know this kitchen is going to be a bitch to clean up before the kids wake up," she laughed before going to find where she had stashed the chocolate syrup. Once it had been located she laid it on the counter and walked over to Isaac, kissing him on the lips.

"I think I want you to undress me before getting me all dirty," she muttered into his mouth before kissing him deeper.

Isaac kissed Nikki back liking her idea of him undressing her before getting her dirty. Pulling away from the kiss he slowly lifted her shirt off and threw it to the floor, his lips going to her neck where he made sure to kiss and lick every inch of skin he could, wanting to taste her beforehand too.

"Isaac," Nikki whined as she felt him licking her neck already. He was making her more turned on then she was already. "Stop teasing me."

Isaac just chuckled as he pulled away long enough to remove his wife's bra. "But I like to tease you babe," he said before offering her a wink.

When Isaac winked at her Nikki just shook her head. It was after those words and that wink that he eventually moved his mouth down to her breast where he took one into his mouth, sucking on it softly as he undid her jeans pushing them off with her panties. She was glad that he seemed to want to get down to business even if he did like teasing her.

Nikki herself liked being teased but tonight, tonight she just needed some relief and she wanted to get down to the point of what they were going to do.

Isaac pulled away from Nikki again once she was naked, "You have such a sexy ass body," he muttered as he reached for the chocolate syrup. Opening it he slowly poured some of syrup on her. "I kind of hate marring your body like this," he teased some.

Nikki laughed at Isaac's words closing her eyes some as chocolate ran over her body. It wasn't long before she decided to get on the floor and lay back so Isaac could get the chocolate in other places of her body and once he had she closed her eyes tighter once he began to lick the chocolate off of her.

It was only when he was between her legs that her eyes popped open, liking the way his tongue felt against her sensitive flesh. Liking the feelings he was giving her. It was those feelings that brought her over the edge eventually, his name repeating from her lips over and over again.

After she had came down from her high she sat up and grinned mischievously, "Now it's my turn."


End file.
